Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an improved thin film resistive device fabricated using microelectronic techniques, and to integrated circuits including such a device.
Description of Related Technology
Thin film resistive sensors are used for a variety of applications. For example, magnetoresistive sensors may be used in order to determine an angular relationship between two parts of a system. Such sensors typically include a number of resistive components. Having these resistive components well matched can assist in producing accurate readings. When thin film resistive devices are incorporated on a single die with other components, those other components can produce uneven stress levels in the thin film components. This can degrade the matching of the thin film resistors. Furthermore, temperature changes in the sensor may affect parameters such as offset drift. This can also have an impact on the accuracy of the device and can make calibration procedures expensive.
It would be beneficial to provide a thin film resistive device in which component matching is improved, and which is more resilient to temperature changes.